Misunderstanding
by KnightSpark
Summary: Homura helps out Asuka after being attacked by the victims of her grandfather's antics, which leads to some hidden feelings being revealed.


**KS: I'm officially 19, ladies and gentlemen. Boy does it feel awesome, (laugh) but anyway, here's a one-shot for all of you because I love you so much.**

* * *

"Okay... you wanna run that by me again, Asuka?"

Asuka stood before Homura and the Crimson Squad, her clothes ripped to near shreds. She explained to them that her grandfather used a ninja art that allowed him to take control another's body. Given the state of Asuka's clothing, it didn't take long for the former Hebijo elites to figure out what he did and why she got punished for it, even if it wasn't her fault.

"Man, I heard he was a perv, but to use his own granddaughter?" Yomi sighed.

"I can't even imagine what it would be like if I was his target," Mirai groaned.

"Not even I would stop that low," Haruka grumbled.

Hikage appeared to be indifferent, but at a closer glance, one could see that this situation did not sit well with her.

"Did you tell them it wasn't your fault?" Homura asked.

Asuka shook her head. "I did, but they were to mad to listen to reason." Then, waves of tears spouted from her eyes. "How could he use me like that?!"

The Crimson Squad sweatdropped at the sight of her bawling.

"Where is she?!"

"She will pay dearly for this."

"If I see her, they won't recognize her once I'm through with her."

"I will make sure her punishment is slow and painful."

Voices of hostile intentions came from the left, causing Asuka to cling to Homura in fear.

"Homura... help," she whimpered.

"Uh..." Homura racked her brain for a solution. Then, it came to her.

"Alright, here's what we'll do." She pulled Asuka off her and handed her to Hikage. "Get her somewhere safe and some clothes while you're at it."

The greenette nodded and dashed off with Asuka in tow. Homura turned to Yomi, Mirai and Haruka.

"You three, go find her friends and explain what happened."

"What will you do?" Haruka asked.

"I'm gonna hang back here and run interference. Now go."

The girls nodded and ran off.

"Alright. Things should go smoothly now."

"What should go smoothly, Homura?" a cold voice replied behind her.

Homura gulped as she felt a menacing aura. Slowly, she turned around to see Yumi, Ryobi, Ryoki and Renka, weapons in hand with dark expressions.

"Uh... nothing," Homura chuckled nervously. Every nerve in her body was telling her to make a break for it before these girls killed her.

"Where is Asuka?" Ryoki said sweetly, in spite of her holding her casket menacingly. And the fact that her halo was red.

Homura began to sweat a little. "I... haven't seen her lately."

Ryobi growled and pointed her rifle at her. "'Haven't seen her lately'? Who the fuck do you take us for, a couple of idiots?"

"I-I swear, I haven't-"

"Homura," Yumi cut in. "You better not be covering for her, or you will recieve punishment, only worse than what Asuka will get."

"I have not seen her. I swear it."

"Agh!" Renka growled in frustration. "We're wasting our time here. Let's go."

Reluctantly, the girls left Homura alone to find Asuka and deliver their... judgement to her.

"This better work, or she'll be wearing a barrel her whole damn life," she groaned.

* * *

As Homura instructed, the Crimson Squad brought Asuka back to her teammates. Upon seeing her disheveled state, Ikaruga was the first to ask what happened to her. Hikage explained what happened, not bothering to leave out any details.

"I must say, I don't believe he would stoop so low," Hibari muttered.

"What kind of shinobi would do that? It's so disgraceful," Yagyu sighed.

"And to think, you people call me perverted," Katsuragi grumbled. "I might grope a lot, but I know where to draw the line."

Ikaruga shot her a dirty look. "You wouldn't know where the line was, even if it was drawn in front of you."

Katsuragi stuck her tongue out at her.

"So what are we gonna do?" Hibari asked. "Those girls are still looking for Asuka, and I don't think an explanation is going to calm them down."

Haruka patted her on her head. "Homura will think of something, my dear. She always does."

Mirai scoffed. "Yeah, but she sometimes doesn't know what she's doing and tries to play it off. Like that one time- mmph!"

Yomi covered her mouth before she could leak any sensitive information.

"Let's not say anything we can't take back," she whispered. This only made Mirai muffle in irritation.

"Where is Homura, anyway?" Ikaruga asked, looking around.

"My guess is she's explaining to the others what happened," Haruka said. "With some luck, we can have this nonesense resolved before someone gets hurt."

"And by 'someone', you mean Asuka, right?" Katsuragi asked thoughtlessly.

"What do you think, you damn bimbo?" Mirai snapped, although it came out muffled due to Yomi's hand.

* * *

And so, with almost little time to spare, Homura gathered everyone on the island so that Asuka could fully explained what happened. Of course, her grandfather's victims- for a lack of a better term- where also there, and they gave her looks that could stop a snake in its tracks. Of course, they didn't make any sudden movements due to Sayuri threatening to kick them all in their... ahem, bahonki.

"So let me get this straight," Miyabi said. "Your grandfather used a technique that made you and him swap bodies and while he was in possession of your body, he attacked the others and tried to grope them."

"Yes," Asuka replied.

"And they thought it was you?" Yozakura asked.

"Yes."

"And they wiped the floor with you," Kafuru bluntly stated.

Asuka sweatdropped. "...Yes."

Sayuri turned to Renka, Yumi, Ryobi and Ryoki. "Now do you understand? Asuka is as much of a victim of this incident as you lot are. Honestly, it's unbecoming of shinobi to jump to such conclusions."

Yumi was the first speak, her voice tinted with bit of shame. "Sayuri-sama, looking back on what happened and after finally hearing Asuka's explanation, we may have been... hasty with our judgement."

"Perhaps if we had calmed down and analyzed the situation, all of this could have been avoided," Ryoki said before turning to the brunette in question. "Asuka, could you find it in your heart to forgive us for attacking you for what your grandfather did?"

"Yeah, looking back on it now... we were pretty dumb," Renka added, scratching the back of her head.

They kneeled on the ground and lowered their heads. Ryobi was reluctant to do so, but the feeling of Miyabi's sword pressing against her neck was enough to get her to drop down.

"It's alright," Asuka said. "No harm was done."

"Your clothes got torn to shreds by them," Hikage said pointedly.

Asuka chuckled nervously. "At least they weren't trying to kill me."

* * *

Homura sat on the pier, watching the sun set. It was very relaxing and made her feel at ease, even more so knowing that Asuka wouldn't have to suffer something she didn't do.

"Hey, Homura?"

She turned around to see Asuka standing behind her.

"Oh, there you are," she said smiling. "I was wondering what where you were."

Asuka giggled as she sat down next to her. "Well, during dinner, Miyabi... suggested that Ryobi entertain me. Her way of making up for trying to kill me."

Homura couldn't help but laugh. "Really? Miyabi suggested that?"

"It was more of a threat than a suggestion, but you get the idea. Yumi and Renka joined in as well."

"What exactly were they doing to entertain you?"

Asuka tried to stifle her laughter, but it came out despite her efforts.

"They... they were doing the belly dance," she said in between laughs. Eventually, Homura started laughing as well. They both laughed until they ran out of breath and leaned against each other.

"You know, I never thanked you properly for what you did," Asuka said.

Homura blushed. "Well, I didn't think it would be right for me to just stand aside while you get thrashed for something you would never do." She rubbed the top of her head. "Besides, you're my rival, and only I am allowed to defeat you."

"I thought as much," Asuka said with a slight chuckle.

"However, there is another reason."

Asuka turned to the former Hebijo elite. "What's that?"

Homura turned to her rival, then gave her a light kiss on the lips, much to Asuka's surprise.

"That's my other reason," she said, sporting a dumb grin.

Asuka blushed and touched her lips. "Homura... do you feel this way towards me?"

Homura nodded. "Of course! If I didn't, why didn't I kiss you like I did?"

"Heh. Good point."

Homura stands up and Asuka does the same.

"So... you wanna spend the night?" Asuka asked.

Homura blushed again. "I guess so."

"Why are you blushing?"

Homura put a hand into her shirt and pulled out vial containg blue liquid. One of Haruka's concoctions, no doubt.

"What's that?"

Homura blushed even harder. "Something Haruka created. Said something about... well..." She whispered the details in Asuka's ear, which now made her blush as well.

"S-She can do that?" Asuka asked in disbelief.

Homura shrugged "You'd be surprised what she'll do when she has free time on her hands." She raised the vial towards Asuka with a mischievous grin. "Wanna try it out?"

Asuka gulped, both from fear and excitement... as well as a bit arousal. "Okay."

The two went off to a secluded part of the island. What will they do with the vial, nobody knows.

* * *

"I told you they'd get together."

"You were right. I guess I don't give them as much credit as you do."

In the distance, Daidouji and Rin sat next to each other, watching the moment between their underclassman and former student, respectively.

"I always knew there was something between those two," Daidouji sighed. "I'm surprised it took this long."

Rin let out a small laugh. "Now that I think about it, I remember Homura muttering Asuka's name in her sleep."

Daidouji snorted. "She mutters her name in her sleep?"

"My guess is that she fantasizes about her whenever she can. It's cute."

Daidouji brought her arm around Rin and lowered her onto her back, surprising the Hebijo instructor.

"You couldn't wait until we got back, could you?" she asked rhettorically.

Daidouji kissed her neck and grin lustfully. "You know how I get. Right now, I'm hungry like the wolf."

"I thought your spirit animal was a tiger."

They both stare at each other before laughing and later on making out as the sun finally fades away.

* * *

 **KS: Well, that was something, wasn't it? I've got to go now, see if I can write anything else. Peace, man.**


End file.
